Distance
by RockerChick08
Summary: Yet another oneshot with our favorite, beautiful witch of Mystic Falls, and favorite, handsome wolf hunter of Beacon hills. Chronnie. Chris/Bonnie


**Well...this ones LONGER! Not sure if it's any better. :/ EXTREMELY displeased with it! :( But thanks for reading. :) This is dedicated to _BabyShan211_ for always reading and reviewing for my stories! :D And _miss-rachel-b_ for giving me the inspiration to even write these Teen Wolf/Vampire Diaries crossovers! Her Bonnie/Derek stories are ADDICTIVE! Enjoy! **

**Distance**

All through the night, Bonnie had the sense she was being watched.

Of course there was always Allison's soft eyes of concern, constantly darting her way. But there was another ever present glare...a burning much too familiar and consuming to misidentify.

_What was he doing? Didn't he know her heart was aching enough?_

"How's it going?" Allison's voice suddenly interrupts the witch's thoughts, with hopeful eyes and a sympathetic smile the older girl could only _dream_ of returning, as she sighs heavily instead.

"Reading like Japanese."

"Tell me about it." the pale skinned beauty emits a sigh of her own. "I should've invited Lydia over. She's actually good at this stuff." she relaxes into her pillows with a groan, just as Bonnie covers her mouth in a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"My brain is fried." the huntress reveals. "Call it a night?"

"Please" the witch slightly begs, before tumbling back onto the plush carpet, and closing her chemistry book with the heel of her foot.

"Alright!" Allison giggles at her friend's actions, before grabbing up the box of pizza at the foot of her bed, and standing. "I'm gonna take this downstairs! See if dad will eat the rest, since _someone_ wouldn't help me!"

Bonnie fights off the urge to swallow, and instead licks her tongue out at her friend's teasing glare, as she disappears around the corner of the room.

_She shouldn't be here. She was too close. He was too close..._

The witch sighs heavily and moves her right arm over her eyes, before shifting the left to rest at the back of her head.

_His photos were all over Allison's room. His scent in the halls of the house._ _It was too much. It was all too much for Bonnie... _

"So, shower? You first, or me?" Allison's peppy voice suddenly interrupts the witch's heavy thoughts once more, as she shrugs slightly before angling her head at her hazel eyed friend.

"Go for it."

_Then maybe she could escape._ She truly had no business being here. No matter how her friend had begged...

Shower is pounding, and Bonnie's carry-on bag shouldered within the next minutes, as she moves stealthily, halfway to the window when her phone vibrates with at txt.

From him. And no matter how much she wants to ignore and delete it, she can't.

_**Come downstairs**_

The witch nearly shivers at the demanding message, before hastily writing back. It was a miracle from the heavens above she'd yet to encounter him that night...and she had no desire to ruin the blessing.

_'No' _

She bit into her bottom lip after sending the message, completing her journey to the window, and opening the expanse, before her phone buzzes to life once more.

_**Come. Or I'm coming up.**_

Bonnie momentarily wonders if she can possibly make it out the window, down the oak tree, and into her car, before him. Somehow she knows it's pointless.__

With a shaky breath she drops her night bag onto the floor, and grits her teeth, before spinning on her heels, and determinedly making her way out of the bedroom...slowing significantly once she reaches the stairs.

_She can't do this. She doesn't need to see him. It's too hard._

Hands tangle into wild curls, and teeth bite into full lips__as she downs the expanse carefully, almost fearfully. _What could they possibly accomplish from this? _

The petite witch closes her eyes and swallows, frozen at the bottom step, heart hammering within her chest, as she takes in the sound of him pacing in the kitchen. The moment she sees him however, she has to look away, as she enters the room with her head down like a chastised child, moving no further than the doorway.

"You've got to stop." is how he greets her.

Chris Archer, in all his manly glory, sounds desperate for the first time in his life, as he glares into her and she frowns confused.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _this._ You aren't eating right." he rattles the three-quarters full box of pizza, on the counter top, for emphasis. "Allison told me you're barely sleeping. And your grades are falling?"

He rips into her like an upset father, and all Bonnie can do is smile to herself as she imagines the hunter's tightly clenched jaw, and intense, beautiful blue-gray eyes. She doesn't dare meet his powerful glare. She knows she looks like hell.

"Well my tutor up and ditched me..." she mumbles softly, with a gentle smile, that only seems to make him groan.

"Eat the pizza, Bonnie. Please." he suddenly says out of nowhere, causing her to finally glance up and notice the single plate of pizza on the kitchen table, with a grimace.

"I'm not hungry."

"For me. Damn it, you're worrying me half to death!" the hunter all out begs, tearing both hands through his hair, with a frustrated growl, before clenching them into tight fist.

Bonnie very slowly steps over to the ash wood table, timidly sits down, and takes a small bite out of the food. Blue-gray eyes immediately shut at the action, with a heavy sigh, before opening the next instant and watching closely.

She's a mere fraction of herself. Skin not quite as rich and brown, eyes not quite as bright and green, and black skinny jeans not fitting her quite as tightly as before..._But she's still breathtakingly beautiful._

"Chris..."

All it takes is her quiet whisper of his name to set him off. Breaking away from his safe haven at the kitchen sink, and moving instantly to her side.

"Sssh" he kneels on the ground, and coos comfortingly, hating himself for the tears he sees cascading down her golden cheeks.

"I miss you so much."

"I know, baby. But you've got to be strong." his hands firmly grasp her thighs, as his lips move haphazardly, kissing her cheek, her temple, and forehead . "You are so strong, Bonnie. Who's my feisty witch?" he almost violently grips her chin, as he looks into her watery green eyes, finally, stunned by the lump they force to his throat.

"I am." Bonnie smiles weakly and Chris kisses her firmly on the mouth, passionate, and deep.

He pulls her to her feet and holds her painfully close to him, his fingers moving through her hair, and hers tangling into his black t-shirt, as they cling to one another.

He wants to tell her so much. Tell her that she means the world to him...Tell her that he loves her. Never had he thought she'd come to mean so much to him.

"**Bonnie, where are you?" **Allison's alarmed voice interrupts any and all thoughts of declarations, as the pair slowly disentangles from one another.

"This won't last forever. I promise." Chris quietly tells her, claiming her kiss swollen lips once more, before caressing her right cheek.

"Downstairs...getting some juice!" the witch hesitates, answering her friend while looking at the man before her, turning her head slightly to kiss his hand against her face.

Chris swore, if it was the last thing he did, he'd get figure out a way to get Gerard out of Beacan Hills! And severely punish him for ever jeopardizing his relationship with Bonnie.

"**Oh! Well, I'm out! Come on up!"**

The hunter frowns deeply, face glazing over with silent fury, as he bends down and kisses the witch's forehead, sighing whenshe grabs onto his shirt and buries her face into his chest.

"Alright!" she shouts, way too soon for him, before breaking away and leaving the room without a glance back.

_This is killing him._

**The End**

**Author's Note: At some point, I just got tired of writing. :/ I hope it wasn't too noticeable! And I sure hope my next one shot will be better! You deserve the BEST. Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
